Gisele's Ending
by Dark Goddess013
Summary: When Gisele survives her death in 6, two years later someone from their past comes for revenge and even when they once again band together they may need more then a little luck on their side. Read and try to find out who is after them. Good luck. Han\Gisele. Was a oneshot but thanks to readers reviews I've made it a multi- chapter.
1. Giselle's bad ass ending

Giselle's Ending

No one's Pov

Gisele Harabo- also known as Gisele Yashar- was hanging off a Range Rover, getting held on to by her boyfriend Han Lou who was trying to pull her up but when she looked over his shoulder and saw one of their attackers behind him, she made a split decision to save his life and let go of his hand and pulled out her gun, firing at his attacker, killing him but causing her to almost hit the ground but because of the speed they were going at and the wind the plane was causing she instead flew back and was able to briefly grab on to the wing of the plane but she couldn't get a good grip and ended up flying back again. But instead of hitting the ground she instead crashed on the hood of a car and looked up to see Tego and Rico.

"It's about time you two got here." She told them, grabbing on to the wind shield wipers when she heard a crash and looked into the plane landing to see Riley throw Letty into the wall

"Get me near the plane!" Gisele exclaimed and they swerved right next to the opening allowing Gisele to jump onto the plane landing and she quickly grabbed onto the wall and pulled herself in. Riley started towards an unconscious Letty and Gisele quickly punched her in the face and grabbed her fist when Riley tried to punch her and twisted her around before putting her in a headlock. Riley pushed her feet against the wall and slammed Gisele into the wall, putting her knee against Gisele's scraped up leg, causing her to let Riley go and she spun around and started chocking her.

"Don't worry your friends will join you soon, bitch." Riley said making Gisele snap and head butt her, causing Riley to stumble back and Gisele opens the plane door and calmly stalks towards Riley with a deadly glint in her eyes, looking like a cheetah stalking its prey before punching her and then bringing her elbow back hard making Riley fall to the ground before Gisele picked her up by the hair and shoulder and threw her out the door. Somehow though Riley managed to catch herself and karate kicked Gisele in the stomach making her fall to the ground and nick herself on the harpoon gun before turning around to see Riley steadying herself. Gisele calmly picked up the harpoon gun and aimed it at Riley's throat.

"You picked the wrong team, _bitch_." Gisele said before firing the harpoon, sending Riley flying out the door.

* * *

Brian and Mia were comforting Han when they saw Gisele standing behind him and she quickly signaled for them to be quiet and they slowly backed away as she snuck up behind him.

"You were wrong, I got _you." _Gisele whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his waist causing him to jump and spin around in shock before hugging her tightly in relief and she embraced him back, neither needing words to express how they felt.

* * *

"So, Han, where are you going now that you got a full pardon?" Rome asked in the Toretto's backyard

"Tokyo." Answered an Israeli accent from behind them and they turned to see the beautiful Gisele Harabo leaning against the doorway, with the only blemish on her face being the thin scar above her left eyebrow from her fight with Riley and even that only added to her beauty.

"Tokyo." Han agreed with a smile, reaching out a hand to Gisele, pulling her down next to him

"Guys, food's ready!" Mia told them

"Good, I'm hungry!" Rome said, rushing over to the table as everyone followed at a slower pace

"Is he always hungry?" Gisele asked as they sat down and everybody laughed as they saw Rome had already started stuffing his face. They may not all be related by blood but that didn't matter they were still family and after everything they had been through, their family was finally complete.

* * *

Please review

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	2. Life attempt

Gisele's Ending

No one's Pov

'RING, RING!'

The phone started ringing in Gisele and Han's house followed by a crash and glass shattering as Mia's voice comes through the speaker.

"Gisele, Han, you need to get out of Tokyo now! Someone is after us; you need to get to back to the US! When you get there call me and I'll tell you where we're meeting." Mia said, urgently before hanging up just as Gisele and this masked guy came crashing through the door where he landed on top of her and started choking her before she kneed him in the- for lack of better word- nuts and flipped them over in front of the window, ripping off his mask before getting up and pointing her gun at him.

"Who sent you? Who sent you?!" She asked twice before kicking him in the nuts again when he didn't answer and lowered the gun down to the aforementioned spot

"You have three seconds to tell me who sent you before I turn you into a girl. One." She started counting, shooting a little below his family Jules, making him flinch

"Two." She fired a little higher and he flinched again, sweating and shaking

"Thr-" She started before he broke down but before he could tell her who sent him, a dart broke through the window and lodged itself in his neck, killing him instantly. Gisele looked out the window but couldn't see anyone so she bent down next to the guy and, using her shirt, took out the dart but didn't recognize it. She heard the door open and quickly stood up, pointing her gun at the door, slowly opened it and found herself gun to gun with Han and quickly lowered her gun upon seeing who it was.

"What happened to you?" Gisele asked, noticing how beaten up he looked

"Someone ran me off the road and then set fire to my car." Han told her and- after explaining what happened to her- they quickly packed their bags and got on the first plane to America. Looks like it's time to get the team back together.

* * *

Please review

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	3. A lot more dangerous

Gisele's Ending

Gisele walked in the Toretto's living room looking for Mia and baby Jack when she heard crash from the kitchen and took out her gun before going into the kitchen to see Mia pushing herself off the floor as a masked guy went after her. Gisele quickly shot him in the head and watched as his body dropped to floor.

"Gisele, behind you!" Mia shouted and Gisele spun around, grabbing the fist that went to punch her before slamming him into the wall and ripping off his mask but once again they didn't know this guy, he wasn't the least bit familiar.

"Who do you work for!?" Gisele asked, slamming his head against the wall and pointing the gun at his head when he didn't answer

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Who do you work for?" She asked him calmly, before cocking the gun and he broke down

"I don't know his name; all I have is this computer chip he gave me." He said, pointing to his pocket and she grabbed it before examining it, that action giving him time to try to go for his gun but she quickly shot him just as the guys and Letty came rushing in the kitchen and she threw the computer chip to Tej who caught it and looked at it curiously.

* * *

Tej had managed to trace the chip back to Braga who had somehow managed to get out of prison and was now living life in a five story mansion which is where Gisele, Brian and Dom tracked him down. They walked up to the mansion to see the door wide open and all took out their guns before slowly making their way into the living room and saw Braga on the floor, looking deathly pale and coughing up blood. They knelt down next to him and Gisele looked at his neck, expecting to see another dart but didn't find one. She did however find a broken glass of scotch that was laced with what looked to be the same poison from Tokyo and judging by the blacken wood it was very strong. Gisele grabbed a glass vile and scooped up some of the poison for testing. This just got a lot more dangerous.

* * *

Please review

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	4. Military Poison

Gisele's Ending

The team was huddled around Tej, Brian and Gisele who were trying to figure out what poison, the person was using but it was turning out to be harder then it sounded and every lead they had was turning up dry until finally Gisele had genius idea, she quickly pushed Tej out of the way and started hacking into… wait for it… the Military!

"Bingo. Just like I thought, the poison is Military, according to this; they haven't even tested it out yet. The worst part is because they haven't tested it out yet, they don't have a cure." She informed them

"Meaning?" Rome asked not getting it and Tej rolled his eyes at him

"_Meaning_, that if we get hit with the poison, we're dead, plain and simple." Gisele told them and they all felt the dread and impending danger creep up on them before Brian snapped out of it and took charge

"Okay, Tej, Rome and I will try and figure out who's behind this, the rest of you try and come up with a cure, if their coming after us with this, we need to figure out an antidote and fast… before one of us dies." He told them and they all nodded

"Well Bri, I guess it's a good thing we're great at being fast." Rome said before they got to work. The question was: Were they fast enough?

* * *

Please review and read my new Scream story and please review it! If you do I promise I'll update faster!

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


End file.
